


clean up duty

by fairyocarina (eonflute)



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4790462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eonflute/pseuds/fairyocarina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally, Yada gets to spend some much-desired quality time with Kataoka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	clean up duty

**Author's Note:**

> why isn't there more stuff for these two yada is literally a canon lesbian. step up your game assclass fandom.

Touka Yada was having a rather horrible day, truth be told. A large-scale assassination attempt that one commandeers themselves tends to get one down, especially after it quite literally goes up in flames. For all its stiffening properties, using hairspray in close proximity to heat and pressure was not Class 3-E’s most well-informed maneuver to date.

 

“Hey, Yada! Mind helping me carry this stack of papers?”

 

And that was another problem! Isogai was out with a fever today - _yeah right; the idiot probably took up a third work shift during school hours,_ she thought absentmindedly - leaving the Yada as the most reliable person to help Kataoka carry out little student officer things. “Yada, could you help set up the classroom for science real quick?” “Yada, can you help me tidy up later today?” “Yada, please help me hand out these sheets, the main building needs us to fill them out for some godawful reason.”

 

Not that having Kataoka say her name time and time again was the problem. In fact, she rather liked that the other girl found her so reliable that she was almost a sufficient substitute for Isogai. Well, _liked_ was a bit of an understatement.

 

But that right there was the issue. Yada flat-out loved Kataoka. A lot. Since their days before getting swiped off the board and dropping to 3-E level, Yada had found her gaze inexplicably drifting over to Kataoka, and to hell if the other girl wasn’t eye-catching in the most mundane ways. Straight bangs, bland hair color, tight ponytail - none of the things that stood out in a school of exceptional people. However, Yada had seen _something_ in Kataoka, and that something had made her fall head-over-heels in love with their current student council rep. Imagine her surprise when she found out that her first and only crush, top-notch student who’d always been so effortlessly perfect in Yada’s eyes, had wound up surrounded by the lowest of the low along with her.

 

“Yada? Did you hear me?” Kataoka’s usually stern voice had the faintest hints of worry, something she rarely used with the other students. Personally, Yada liked to believe that Kataoka reserved her softest tones and gentlest emotions for her and her alone.

 

“Oh! Yes, Kataoka, don’t worry!” Yada perked up immediately, jumping to with a flashy smile on her face. “It’s no problem, I’ve got you covered!” She took the heavy stack that Kataoka handed her, grinning all the way, and the other girl gave her the tiniest of grateful smiles in return.

 

“We’ll just be delivering this to the office, and then you can help me clean up the classroom…if you’re still up for it?”

 

“Sure! I’m always up to help you out, Kataoka.” At that, Yada quickly averted her gaze. Her jaw clenched and her cheeks burned, and yet Kataoka seemed to take no notice of it. Regardless whether it was out of pity or simply a lack of interest, Yada was grateful that she didn’t need to do any explaining. Imagine explaining her undying enthusiasm to help the love of her life.

 

“Alright then. Shall we go now?” Kataoka asked. She sounded just the tiniest bit impatient, but even that was plenty to get Yada bouncing out of the classroom and down the hall to the office.

 

* * *

 

“So, Kataoka…” Yada tried, after a good while spent tidying up the room. Naturally, there were flakes of paper and other smidges of a mess where Terasaka and his crew congregated, but she hadn’t expected enough shreds of garbage littered around the room to warrant more than ten minutes of cleaning. But Kataoka was persistent, and she wouldn’t let either of them leave until the room was shining and spotless.

 

Not that she minded the additional quality time together.

 

“Hm?” Kataoka seemed lost in thought, hands only gripping the makeshift broom with the lightest of touches.

 

“I-I dunno, it’s a bit quiet in here, I thought I’d try to make conversation is all,” Yada finished in a hurry. “Er…anyways. I was going to ask your opinion on Isogai. That is, if you don’t mind, I know it might be a bit personal because I mean who knows you two spend a lot of time together for all I know you’re actually togeth—“ She finally bit down hard on her tongue to stop her word vomit. It might have resulted in a suppressed squeak and sharp pains shooting through her mouth, but it was worth it to spare herself a glare from Kataoka.

 

The other girl was looking thoughtful. Good sign? Perhaps, but then again it was always rather hard to discern good from bad on that stoic face of hers. That stoic, defined, absolutely flawless…Yada shook her head. Getting way too infatuated for her own good, that’s what was happening.

 

“Isogai? He’s alright. He makes a good friend, I guess.” Kataoka gave a noncomittal shrug. “And he's generally good at getting his job done. No complaints here.”

 

“Oh,” Yada murmured. “But, well…I was thinking more of what you thought of him as a—well, as a _guy_. Like, in the romantic sense?” Hand met forehead as she slapped herself silly for using that word, _in the same room as Kataoka no less_.

 

The classroom was stony silent for a minute. If she didn’t know better, Yada would have sworn that time had completely frozen. No birdsong, no late afternoon bugs humming. Just herself, Kataoka, and the heavy tension hanging between them.

 

And then Kataoka did the most unexpected thing of all: she laughed. Not a snicker, not a chuckle - honestly, who chuckles? - but a pure, honest laugh.

 

“Yada! I can’t believe…” she paused to wipe away a tear that had started to condense in the corner of her eye. _Molten gold, sunset-tinted…_ Yada thought dreamily. There was another charged pause, but this time it left Yada hopeful instead of despairingly empty. “I guess I just don’t think of him like that, period. He’s sweet, but I guess he’s just not my type.”

 

Yada released a breath she barely even remembered holding. _Dodged a bullet there_.

 

“In fact…” Kataoka trailed off. “There’s really only one person I’ve ever thought of like that. And I’m not about to say their name. Too embarrassing.”

 

“Kataoka, please!” Yada begged. “Girl code. I won’t tell anyone, I swear.”

 

“But I—“

 

“Please?” With not a little effort, Yada put on her best cutesy face. With any luck, she’d squeeze Kataoka’s crush right from those soft pink lips of hers and—

 

And what?

 

Yada paused. What was she going to do once she knew who Kataoka liked? Destroy them? No, that was low, especially for her. Cheery, attractive Yada, always there in the background smiling and shooting Kataoka the occasional wistful glance - it just wasn’t her style. But it was too late; the question hung in the air like lightning, and she could see Kataoka moving to answer it.

 

“If you laugh at me, or hate me after this, I’m never talking to you ever again,” Kataoka hissed. Yada promptly lifted her hands in the air, palms face up.

 

“Swear. Girl code and all.”

 

Kataoka inhaled deeply, bracing herself - and Yada, though unknowingly - for the big reveal.

 

“I like you.”

 

The world stood still once again, although this time Yada felt trapped along with it.

 

_Me?_

 

_Kataoka likes me?_

 

_Oh my god._

 

Yada let out a tiny gasp.

 

“Oh.”

 

Kataoka’s face had gone a fiery red, and she refused to meet the startled brunette’s eyes. “There you have it. Promise you don’t hate me?”

 

“Hate you?” How could she possibly hate Kataoka? After all this time, all this constant yearning, and Yada had just found out that hallelujah, Kataoka liked her back! “I could never hate you, Kataoka. I’ve liked you since our very first year. You seemed practically flawless to me—I thought it was just idolization at first, but no, you’re just so perfect, and so gorgeous, and I just think you’re so absolutely wonderf—mmph.”

 

If not for the sudden weight on her lips, Yada could have gone on for hours. Fate had different designs, though, because at the present moment Kataoka - yes, _that_ Kataoka, the stoic class rep whom everyone had assumed was just too cool for relationships or boys or anyone - had planted her lips on Yada’s, and she was starting to pile on the pressure.

 

It took a while, maybe three seconds (three years, really, in kiss-time), but Yada mustered up the courage to reciprocate, and soon they were locked together in a breathless kiss, a good three years of romantic frustration blowing its top and finally, _finally_ overflowing.

 

A tongue snaked into Yada’s mouth at some point, but the minute they made sloppy, slightly unnerving contact with where Yada had only recently chomped down on her tongue, she jumped back and put a hand to her mouth. Good lot of help that did.

 

After a moment, the weight of what had just happened settled in. “Oh my god, Kataoka, I can’t believe—I mean, I’m so s—“

 

“Yada! It’s fine,” laughed Kataoka. “Don’t worry about it.”

 

For the third time in as many minutes, Yada and Kataoka fell completely silent. “Touka,” she whispered. “You…you can call me Touka. If you want.”

 

An open smile graced Kataoka’s features. “Touka it is,” she whispered in reply. Clearly, the silence was weighing down on the both of them. “Then, Meg will be fine for me.”

 

“Well, Meg. Would you like to walk home together?”


End file.
